


Arkos, Plus One

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa, Futa on Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: When Pyrrha invites Jaune to her home in Mistral to meet her parents, Jaune sees that Pyrrha and her mother both have a lot in common: namely the want for him





	Arkos, Plus One

Winter Break was a time most students at Beacon Academy looked forward to above everything else. Snow would fall, making the surrounding forests and cities look like a winter wonderland. Of course, some Atlesians at Beacon weren’t too amazed, but it still was a beautiful sight nonetheless. However, most students were lying if they said that the scenery was all they cared about. Ask any student at Beacon, and they’d tell you that the only reason they care about Winter Break was because they got an entire two weeks off of school.

Most students took this time to go and visit their families in different kingdoms, with airships opening up cross continental travel for less to accommodate the students. Now, among the people visiting home for the break varied upon who you asked. Knowing that their home lives weren’t too spectacular at the moment, Ruby and Yang took it upon themselves to invite Weiss and Blake with them to their house in Patch. Ren and Nora opted to stay at Beacon, deciding to take advantage of the alone time they’d be getting. And then that just left Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos.

Jaune was prepared to go back to his home and visit his sisters, but in a surprise act of bravery on Pyrrha’s part, she took some initiative. The green eyed girl invited Jaune to her house for the Break so he could properly meet her parents. The oblivious Jaune, who didn’t want to go home to his interrogative sisters this year, decided to take Pyrrha up on her offer. She had already helped him out so much with his training, and helping him unlock his Semblance, that he felt it right to accept this offer she presented. Unfortunately for him, the Arc boy had no clue what he was really walking into.

The duo said their goodbyes to their teammates before boarding the first airship to Mistral where Pyrrha’s parents lived. The ride there was relaxing and really nice, with Pyrrha and Jaune talking a lot about who knows what. However, a couple of hours into the flight, Jaune couldn’t help but notice some double entendres Pyrrha slipped in to some conversations of theirs. At first Jaune thought he was just misinterpreting normal conversations with his dirty mind, but it soon became very apparent that these were very purposeful on Pyrrha’s part. This made Jaune begin question Pyrrha’s true motives for inviting him to her house for the Break.

When they arrived in Mistral, Jaune grabbed their luggage and followed Pyrrha into the upper levels of the kingdom. As they rode the large platform up higher into the mountains, Jaune noticed the houses growing more and more expensive in their design. He knew Pyrrha was famous, but man, she was loaded! When the lift got to Pyrrha’s level, Jaune continued following the Invincible Girl to a large house with red and gold accents and Greek inspiration in the design. Jaune took a moment to stare in awe at the house, his blue eyes widening at the sight. Afterwards, he followed Pyrrha inside where he was finally able to meet her parents.

Going into this, Jaune’s biggest fear was meeting Pyrrha’s father, the one who taught Pyrrha everything she knows combat wise. He was certain that Mr. Nikos would take an immediate disliking to any boy Pyrrha brought home, but fortunately for Jaune, Mr. Nikos was out on a Huntsman mission, and would gone for the entirety of the break. This news gave Jaune an overwhelming amount of relief, and left him with only Pyrrha’s mother: Athena Nikos.

The woman looked exactly like her daughter aged up, and if Jaune was being honest, almost better assets than her daughter. Athena’s tits were huge, and her ass could make Blake’s look flat. All of that under a white toga, left little to the imagination. Athena was nice to Jaune, and spent most of her time during their conversations to look him up and down. This helped Jaune out because he was desperately trying to keep his eyes locked on hers without having them wander off to any of her other features.

The three spent the day talking before going out to eat dinner at a Mistrali restaurant. Afterwards, they returned to the Nikos household and promptly separated to go to bed. However, Jaune’s night was far from over.

It all started a few hours after Jaune had fallen asleep inside the guest bedroom, the young man choosing to go to sleep on his stomach. He had gone to sleep in just his boxers, his rather large cock tucked away underneath. Then, Jaune felt himself being dragged down the bed until his waist and below were hanging off the bottom of the bed. Groggily, Jaune stirred as he felt his wrists being grabbed and brought to the sides of his bed. When he felt rope being tied tightly around his wrists, Jaune’s eyes opened up to see Pyrrha atop him in his bed, her green orbs staring down into his blue eyes.

When Jaune looked down more, he saw Pyrrha was naked all but for her dark red panties. This meant that her glorious tits were hanging down in front of him as she finished tying his wrists to the sides of the bed. “P-Pyrrha?” Jaune asked groggily as she moved down to his legs, tying them down as well. “W-What’s going on?”

“Ssh, Jaune,” Pyrrha said with a grin as she finished securing his legs, now making it impossible for Jaune to move. She then got off of the bed and stood above him, looking down at him. “We just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t go anywhere.”

“We?” Jaune asked.

Then, just as he said that, the door to the guest room opened and in walked Athena. She was no longer wearing her toga, because she was now wearing nothing at all. Athena closed the door behind her, locking it as she did so. She and Pyrrha now stood at the foot of Jaune’s bed, the two woman smiling as they eyed his body. Pyrrha then took a step forward and tugged off his boxers, freeing his impressively large cock.

Jaune started to squirm in his bonds as Pyrrha smirked at the sight of his cock. “That’s a cute cock, Jaune. But I bet I can do better,” and with that Pyrrha discarded her panties, freeing her massive dong that stood up the moment it was freed from the confines of her underwear. Pyrrha snickered as Jaune looked on with a look of major surprise.

“Yes, it would seem my daughter is rather endowed” Athena said, giving Pyrrha’s cock a few strokes before sauntered over to the restrained Jaune. Since Jaune’s lower half was hanging off the bottom of the bed, this allowed Athena to reach her hand between his legs and grab onto his balls, squeezing them tightly and getting a pained wheeze from Jaune. She squeezed them for a good five minutes before letting go. When she did, she smiled as she saw a golden aura engulf his balls, stopping the pain and healing them automatically.

“Well Pyrrha, you weren’t wrong, his Semblance does allow him heal himself” Athena noted. “This will make things a lot more fun.”

“What are you doing?” Jaune asked from his position on his stomach, feeling as Pyrrha approached him.

“Too be honest, Mr. Arc, my husband hasn’t been satisfying lately. You however, seem to be a fine replacement” Athena said, her eyes practically glued to his hanging cock.

“But before we do that, we have to make sure that you’re going to be loyal to us” Pyrrha added, caressing his balls slowly. She then took a step back and delivered a powerful kick right between Jaune’s legs, striking his balls with a strong kick.

Jaune screamed as Pyrrha sent another kick between his legs, followed by another, and another, until she was kicking his balls nonstop. Each kick seemed to be stronger than the last, Pyrrha utilizing her full strength as she pummeled Jaune’s poor balls. Jaune was screaming and struggling in his bounds as his crotch was assaulted by Pyrrha’s devastating kicks, but with how tight his binds were, he would be going nowhere.

Athena watched with a proud smile on her face as she watched her daughter deliver kick after kick to Jaune’s balls. After a fifty more kicks, Athena raised her hand dismissively, signalling for Pyrrha to stop. Doing as her mother told, Pyrrha ceased her kicks and stepped back, watching as the panting Jaune’s balls were engulfed in the gold aura and healed from the pain they had just caused. Once the swollen, red balls went back to normal, Athena nodded her head, and Pyrrha smiled sadistically.

Immediately, the kicks started up again, much to Jaune’s dismay. He knew that they could keep this up forever since his Semblance would always heal him, and that was not a scenario he wanted to see play out. However, the poor boy had no choice in the matter, as his manhood was crushed with every hard kick sent to his junk. After a few twenty minutes had passed, Pyrrha stopped her onslaught of kicks again and stared with a sadistic smile at Jaune’s panting form.

“So, what do you say, Jaune?” Athena asked, walking up to his head and caressing his cheeks softly. “Are you ready for us to give you our love?”

Weakly, Jaune looked up to Athena and slowly gave her a nod. Smiling with glee, Athena looked to Pyrrha before beginning to untie Jaune’s hands. Meanwhile, Pyrrha took to undying Jaune’s legs, the mother daughter duo soon freeing him completely. They then turned him on his back, preparing for phase two of their plan!

The naked Athena hopped up on the bed, spreading her folds and placing the entrance of her pussy right above Jaune’s pillar of cock. Meanwhile, while Jaune’s balls healed themselves, Pyrrha lifted up Jaune’s legs, giving her better access to his tight, little asshole. At the same time, Athena brought herself down on Jaune’s cock and Pyrrha plunged deep into Jaune’s ass. Jaune let out a scream of both pain and pleasure as Athena began bouncing herself up and down on his dick and Pyrrha began reaming his ass with her monster girth. The two went to town with his body, and Jaune couldn’t lie; he was loving every minute of it.

Athena’s pussy was so tight and desperate for attention as it clamped down on Jaune’s cock, squeezing down on it like its life depended on it. Athena had been waiting for a fuck like this, and now she was seizing the chance with everything she had. On the other hand, Pyrrha was brutal with how she pounded into Jaune’s tightest hole. Her sadistic side had really been showing lately, and she was embracing it with full force. By the time she was done, Jaune’s asshole was going to be reshaped to fit her cock only.

The primal fucking continued on deep into the night, with all of Mistral able to hear their sultry moans and groans of pleasure. After hours of brutalizing Jaune’s hole, Pyrrha bit her lip as she unleashed her load deep into Jaune’s guts, her hot, sticky ropes of cum flooding his ass. As Pyrrha slowly pulled out of Jaune’s abused asshole, Jaune finally felt himself cumming as well. By this point, he had already broken into Athena’s baby chamber, and when he came, he flooded her womb full of his potent cum, no doubt impregnating her.

Athena’s face twisted in one of pure orgasmic pleasure as her eggs were fertilized. With a new kid on the way, she and Pyrrha would no doubt have a great reason to keep him around! They’d have their precious Jaune Arc forever, and would be able to fuck him or ballbust whenever they so pleased. It was safe to say that Pyrrha and Athena’s plan was nothing short of a success.


End file.
